Television users have more options than ever to view content. In addition to live broadcasts of content and local recordings of content (e.g., using a digital video recorder), content may be accessible from various sources via a network (e.g., the Internet). Many television viewers may tune in to watch a broadcast of a television program while the television program's broadcast is already in progress. As such, the television user may have to cope with missing a portion of the television program. However, various sources may be available for the user to access the missed content. Access to such various sources may be confusing and overwhelming to many users. Further, access to such sources may be disjunct. As such, such sources may remain unused by many users and the television user may, unfortunately, never view the missed content despite its availability.